1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymerizable composition useful in various uses typically for materials for various types of optical members such as optically anisotropic films, heat insulating films, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days downsizing of liquid-crystal display devices is desired, and with that, thinning of optical films is also desired. For example, using a liquid crystal having a high Δn in an optical film such as retardation film or the like makes it possible to reduce the thickness of the film. Δn is one of important basic physical properties of a liquid-crystal compound; and a liquid crystal having a high Δn can be utilized in many industrial fields of retardation plates, polarizing elements, selective reflection films, color filters, antireflection films, viewing angle compensation films, holography, alignment films and others that are constituent elements of optical devices (Non-Patent Document 1).
Heretofore, various types of compounds having an azomethine bond have been proposed as polymerizable liquid-crystal compounds (Patent Documents 1 to 4).